Love In Our Relationships
by Little Snowflakes
Summary: Halisistible, angkat tanganmu shagi! (?) disini, kalian, para halisistible akan menjadi... Kalo mau tau baca! Jangan lupa reviewnya :3 /lagimalesbikinsummary/


Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy punya monsta. Halilintar punya aku. /disetrumhali/

Warning : Typo(s), OOC!, OC, No super power, Tijel XD, Judul ga nyambung, Tidak ada konflik sepertinya :v

A/N : Hai! sesuai yang aku bilang, aku bikin fic yang versi Halilintar dan.. wolaa! Jadilah ini. Makasih banget yang kemaren ngusulin judul fic ini :3 Gomawo :3 Maaf banget buat yang usul judulnya ga aku pake XD. Ohiya maaf ya aku cuman bisa bikin **(namakamu)-nya buat readers cewe :'v** Maaf bangett *bungkukhormat* okelah, happy reading guys!

.

.

.

Love In Our Relationships

.

.

.

Halilintar menguap lebar di Mall yang besar dan megah ini. Jika bukan karena (namakamu) mengajaknya ke mall ini, pasti pagi ini dia sudah tidur nyenyak di kasur empuknya.

 _Flashback on_

 _"Hali," panggil (namakamu)._

 _"Hm." Balas Halilintar._

 _"Hari Sabtu kita ke Mall Pulau Rintis(?) yuk,"_

 _"Ngapain?"_

 _"Yaa, kita main aja gitu,"_

 _"Hm." balas Halilintar tidak minat._

 _"Mau ya? Kita pergi hari Sabtu pagi,"_

 _"Gak. Males aku." tolak Halilintar._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _'Abis pagi - pagi sih. Kurang kerjaan banget cuman main doang. Mending tidur di rumah.' Batin Halilintar malas._

 _Tapi belum sempat Halilintar menjawab pertanyaan (namakamu), (namakamu) sudah melanjutkan perkataannya duluan._

 _"Sekali - kali gitu kek kita jalan bareng. Kayaknya ga pernah deh." Kata (namakamu) datar._

 _"Aku lagi males." balas Halilintar tidak jelas._

 _"Yaudah aku juga males ngomong sama kamu selama seminggu ke depan."_

 _'Eh?!' Halilintar langsung tersentak. Masa sih kekasihnya ini mau diemin dia selama seminggu ke depan sih? Aduhh Hali ga kuat qaqaaa T_T_

 _Halilintar terdiam sebentar, ia sedang berpikir. Pilih pergi ke Mall tapi lebih enak tidur di rumah, atau dikacangin sama (namakamu) selama semingggu? Halilintar menghela nafas sebelum berbicara tentang pilihannya yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan baginya. Sebenernya dua - duanya sih tidak menguntungkan._

 _"Baiklah." Kata Halilintar akhirnya. (namakamu) yang tadinya memasang wajah datar, wajahnya menjadi berbinar – binar._

 _"Sabtu pagi kan? Di Mall Pulau Rintis(?)" tanya Halilintar._

 _(namakamu) mengangguk cepat. 'Yes, berhasil berhasil, hore!' batinnya dalam hati._

 _Flashback off_

Lalu Halilintar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di rumahnya.

 _Flashback on (Again)._

 _"Hoaammmm, Eh? Kak Hali mau kemana?" tanya adik pertama Halilintar, Taufan dengan muka mengantuk ketika melihat kakaknya pagi - pagi sudah berpakaian rapi._

 _"Bukan urusannmu." Balas Halilintar dingin._

 _"Abis Kak Hali tumben bangun pagi hari Sabtu gini. Pake baju rapi banget lagi," komentar Taufan._

 _"Masalah?" kata Halilintar dengan nada menyebalkan. Tapi Taufan tidak jera menanyakan hal yang tidak penting kepada Halilintar._

 _"Mau jalan sama (namakamu) ya?" tebak Taufan._

 _'Kenapa Taufan tau?' Batin Halilintar. (Author : Taufan nebak Hali.)_

 _"Iya." jawab Halilintar pada akhirnya daripada dirinya terus ditanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting oleh Taufan._

 _"Cieee yang mau kencan sama (namakamu)," goda Taufan dengan wajah jahil._

 _'Eh? Kencan?'_

 _(Author : Aduh si Hali ga peka banget sih. Kalo (namakamu) ngajak jalan sama aja dia ngajak kencan-_-)_

 _Ternyata Halilintar tidak sadar jika (namakamu) mengajaknya kencan hari ini._

 _Flashback off._

Halilintar makin menguap saat mengingat ajakan (namakamu) untuk datang ke Mall ini dan kejadian di rumahnya tadi pagi.

"Ih, Hali! Jangan nguap mulu dong!" protes (namakamu) kepada Halilintar. Halilintar hanya bisa menutup mulutnya atau menurunkan topi merah hitam yang dipakainya lebih ke bawah saat dia lagi - lagi menguap.

"Hali, nonton yuk!" ajak (namakamu) kepada Halilintar.

"Nonton apa?"

Dengan matanya yang menahan kantuk, (namakamu) mengajak Halilintar menonton bioskop? Yang ada Halilintar malah tertidur didalam bioskop.

"Hm.." (namakamu) memasang pose berpikir.

"Lihat saja dulu," lanjut (namakamu) sambil menarik lengan Halilintar ke dalam gedung bioskop. Halilintar hanya bisa mendengus saat (namakamu) menariknya ke dalam gedung bioskop.

LIOR

"Hali, kita nonton yang ini saja!" (namakamu) menunjuk salah satu poster film yang terpapang di dalam gedung bioskop. Halilintar memincingkan matanya.

"Ini film romantis?"

"Iya, kita nonton ini ya," ujar (namakamu) dengan nada riang.

"Tidak mau." Halilintar melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Lalu mau nonton apa?" (namakamu) mendengus. Halilintar menunjuk salah satu poster film action.

"Apa ini? Film action? Aku gak mau," (namakamu) menyerngit.

"Aku gak suka," lanjut (namakamu). Halilintar memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kita nonton yang itu aja ya?" (namakamu) memohon. Bukannya menjawab, Halilintar malah menguap.

"Sepertinya kau mengantuk, sebaiknya kita jangan menonton," (namakamu) menarik halilintar keluar gedung bioskop. Halilintar hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lalu kita mau ngapain?" Halilintar mulai jengah. Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau dilakukan kekasihnya ini?

"Hm..." mata (namakamu) menerawang mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan. (namakamu) tersenyum senang saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan.

"Hali! kita main ice skating yuk!" ajak (namakamu) riang.

"Ice skating?" ulang Halilintar. (namakamu) mengangguk.

"Ayolah Hali.. mau ya?" (namakamu) memelas. Halilintar memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah."

"Yeay!" (namakamu) bersorak ria dan spontan memeluk lengan Halilintar.

"Ayo beli tiketnya," lagi – lagi (namakamu) menarik lengan Halilintar menuju kloter pembelian tiket ice skating.

"Beli 2 tiket ya!" pesan (namakamu) seraya mengancungkan dua jarinya.

"Permainan selanjutnya dimulai satu jam lagi," ucap penjaga kloter tersebut seraya memberikan dua tiket kepada (namakamu). (namakamu) hanya mengangguk dan melempar senyuman kecil.

"Hali, mainnya satu jam lagi, kita ngapain dong?" tanya (namakamu) setelah membayar tiket tersebut kepada Halilintar yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tidur." jawab Halilintar ambigu. (namakamu) mendelik.

"Ih Hali mah," (namakamu) memasang wajah kesal.

"Kita karaoke yuk?" usul (namakamu).

"Tidak mau."

"Photobox?"

"Gak."

"Photostudio?"

"Ga ada yang lain apa selain foto?"

"Ih terus kita mau ngapain dong?" (namakamu) mendengus kesal. Kekasihnya ini tidak mau diajak kompromi. _'Tidak asik'_ batin (namakamu). Tiba - tiba muncul bohlam kecil imajiner di samping kepala (namakamu). (namakamu) langsung menarik tangan Halilintar agar mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat yang (namakamu) mau.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ikut sajalah," (namakamu) memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu, jika ia memberi tahu tempat yang dituju mereka kepada Halilintar, pasti pemuda itu akan menolaknya. (namakamu) berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh kepada Halilintar yang juga ikut berhenti jalan.

"Sudah sampai,"

Halilintar baru menyadari sesuatu, Ia dan (namakamu) sedang berdiri di depan arcade gaming centre. (namakamu) menarik tangan Halilintar agar mereka masuk ke dalam arcade gaming center. Jika tidak, pemuda bertopi itu pasti tidak mau mengikutinya.

LIOR

"Nah, mau main apa kita sekarang?" tanya (namakamu) setelah mengisi power card untuk bermain. Bola mata Halilintar mencari - cari sesuatu yang seru untuk dimainkan. Belum sempat Halilintar menjawab, (namakamu) sudah menemukan permainan yang menarik baginya.

"Kita main dance revolution yuk!" ajak (namakamu) riang setelah menemukan permainan yang ingin dia dimainkan.

"Tidak mau."

"Ish, Hali! Terus kita mau main apa?!" (namakamu) mulai geram dengan sikap Halilintar. Halilintar pun menunjuk suatu game tembak - tembakan. Ya, istilahnya begitu.

"Kita main itu." Halilintar berlalu meninggalkan (namakamu) yang masih bengong.

"Eh, Hali! tunggu!" (namakamu) mengejar Halilintar.

"Hali, aku tidak bisa bermain game ini," ujar (namakamu) saat menyusul Halilintar yang sudah berada didepan game tersebut. (namakamu) membaca judul game tersebut.

 **The House of Dead 4**

Omg, (namakamu) tidak bisa bermain game tembak-menembak seperti ini.

"Main sajalah, Caranya mudah."

"Baiklah," (namakamu) memutar bola matanya malas sambil menggesekkan power card pada gesekan mesin game yang tersedia. Halilintar dan (namakamu) akan bermain multiplayer. Halilintar player 1 dan (namakamu) player 2. Halilintar mengambil senapan dan bersiap - siap untuk bermain. (namakamu) juga mengambil senapan yang disediakan untuk player dua. Layar sudah menunjukan bahwa game akan dimulai. (namakamu) menatap layar yang menampilkan seorang pria dan wanita sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sepertinya penting. Kedua manusia(?) tersebut berlari dan sekarang layar menunjukkan segerombolan zombie - zombie dengan wajah yang hancur hendak menyerang. Halilintar sudah siap dengan senapannya. (namakamu) hanya melongo.

"Hii, serem banget zombienya," ujar (namakamu).

"Hei, cepat tembak zombienya!" sahut Halilintar.

"Huh? Akh!"

Salah satu zombie yang berada di layar tersebut mencakar(?) eh, menyerang player 2, yaitu (namakamu). Refleks, (namakamu) mengarahkan senapannya ke zombie tersebut dan menembaknya berkeles - keles(?) eh berkali - kali. Akhirnya (namakamu) melewati beberapa stage dengan susah payah. (namakamu) tidak pernah bermain game seperti ini. Wajar, jika ia menemukan kesulitan.

LIOR

(namakamu) mendesah frustasi membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar game yang sedang dimainkannya bersama Halilintar.

 **Player 2 Game over. Continue?**

(namakamu) memang belum terlalu bisa memainkan permainan ini, berbeda dengan Halilintar yang mahir memainkan permainan ini. (namakamu) memandang Halilintar yang masih memegang senapannya. Wajahnya sangat serius. Tangannya menekan - nekan(?) pelatuk(?) pada senapan.

 _'Kalau begini, Halilintar terlihat keren juga ya,'_ batin (namakamu). Diam - diam (namakamu) mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan memoret Halilintar yang sedang bermain itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sahut Halilintar tiba - tiba.

"Ah? engga kok, lagi lihat jam," (namakamu) membuat alasan, padahal dia memakai jam tangan. Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya. Cukup lama (namakamu) melihat atau lebih tepatnya menunggu Halilintar yang sedang bermain game The House of Dead 4 itu. (namakamu) berharap Halilintar cepat game over, agar mereka berdua bisa bermain game yang lain.

 **Player 1 game over. Continue?**

Harapan (namakamu) terkabul. Halilintar kalah. (namakamu) tertawa bahagia dalam hati. Sedangkan Halilintar mendengus kesal.

"Ergh, Aku mau main lagi." suara datar itu menghancurkan kebahagiaan (namakamu).

"Apa?! gak mau! Ayo kita main yang lain saja," (namakamu) menolak.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan _boss_ sialan itu dulu." balas Halilintar datar.

"Enggak! Aku mau main yang lain!" (namakamu) menarik Halilintar paksa meninggalkan area game The House of Dead 4 tersebut. Halilintar hanya mendengus kesal. (namakamu) menarik Halilintar berkeliling area game yang berada didalam arcade gaming center tersebut. (namakamu) sedang mencari permainan yang seru untuk dimainkan.

"Hali! aku mau main ini!" (namakamu) menunjuk game pengambilan boneka(?).

"Cih, memangnya kau bisa?" ujar Halilintar pedas. (Author : UUU MANTEP)

"Umm.. Tidak bisa.." (namakamu) memasang wajah sedih(?).

"Hali.. tolong ambilkan boneka yang itu," lanjut (namakamu) atau lebih tepatnya pinta (namakamu) sambil menunjuk salah satu boneka.

"Aku tidak bisa." ujar Halilintar sinis.

"Ayolah Hali.. kau pasti bisa, aku yakin,"

"Kenapa kau yakin?" Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku melihat di film atau membaca novel, biasanya kalau begini, si gadis meminta boneka, dan sang pemuda mengambilkan boneka tersebut dan berhasil!" jelas (namakamu).

"Ck. Dramatis sekali." balas Halilintar dingin.

"Ayolah Hali.." (namakamu) memohon.

"Huh. Baiklah." ujar Halilintar pada akhirnya. (namakamu) bersorak ria seraya menggesekkan power card pada gesekkan yang tersedia di mesin game. Halilintar mulai berkosentrasi(?) untuk mengambil boneka yang di inginkan (namakamu).

TENOT(?)

Halilintar gagal, dan (namakamu) kecewa pemirsah.

"Lihat? Aku tidak bisa." ujar Halilintar seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya.

"Hali.. coba sekali lagi," (namakamu) masih menginginkan salah satu boneka yang terjebak di kotak game yang keempat sisinya dilapisi kaca transparan(?) tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah Hali.. Sekali lagi.." (namakamu) memelas. Kedua bola mata Halilintar berputar.

"Gesekkan kartunya." ujar Halilintar datar. (namakamu) tersenyum, secara tidak langsung Halilintar mau memainkan game ini lagi. Yeay(?). Tanpa membuang waktu, (namakamu) segera menggesekkan power card ke gesekan mesin game tersebut. Halilintar mencobanya sekali lagi. Kali ini dia mencoba dengan sungguh - sungguh. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang serius. Lagi - lagi..

GAGAL

(namakamu) mendesah kecewa.

"Aku ti-" ucapan Halilintar terpotong ketika melihat wajah (namakamu) yang sudah kecewa. Halilintar menatap boneka yang diinginkan (namakamu).

"Ayo cari permainan yang lebih seru," ujar (namakamu) lesu. Halilintar masih menatap boneka tersebut, walau (namakamu) sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

CEKREK(?)

Halilintar memotret suatu benda yang berada di depannya. Halilintar menatap datar ponselnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya yang berwarna hitam merah tersebut. Lalu Halilintar berjalan menyusul (namakamu).

LIOR

"Ayo main ini," (namakamu) menunjuk area game basket. Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Seperti biasa, (namakamu) menggesekkan power card sebelum mereka bermain. (namakamu) langsung menekan tombol start. (namakamu) mengambil bola basket yang sudah lepas dari pembatasnya(?) dan melemparkan bola tersebut ke ring basket. Dan..

Bolanya tidak masuk.

Halilintar menahan tawanya.

"Payah." ledek Halilintar. (namakamu) menatap tajam Halilintar.

"Memangnya kau hebat? kalau kau hebat mainlah!" balas (namakamu). Halilintar mengangkat satu alisnya dan mengambil bola basket. Halilintar mengangkat bola tersebut dan mengarahkan nya ke ring basket. Dan..

Bolanya masuk.

Halilintar mengulangi gerakannya tadi berkali - kali dan hasilnya sama. Bola basket yang dilempar Halilintar selalu masuk ke dalam ring basket.

"Bagaimana? Hebatkan?" sahut Halilintar bangga. (namakamu) yang tadinya melongo, mendelik tajam ke Halilintar.

"Itu karena kau tinggi! Jadi, setiap bola yang kau lempar masuk ke dalam ring itu!" balas (namakamu) tak mau kalah. Halilintar menahan tawanya lagi.

 _'Kalau aku tinggi, lalu kau? Pftt'_ batin Halilintar dalam hati. Halilintar berniat membalasnya jika ia tidak ingat kalau gadis itu akan tersinggung. Jadi, Halilintar hanya bisa diam. (namakamu) pun mengambil bola basket, mengangkatnya, dan melemparnya ke dalam ring. (namakamu) tak mau kalah dengan Halilintar.

Tenot(?) Time Out!

"Waktunya habis, cari game lain," (namakamu) berjalan mencari game yang seru. Halilintar pun mengikuti (namakamu).

"Hali, lihat!"

"Apa?"

"Lihat game itu, mau bermain?"

"Game apa itu?"

"Entahlah game hiu hiuan? sepertinya seru,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba."

Halilintar dan (namakamu) duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Mereka akan bermain game yang disebut (namakamu) 'game hiu hiu-an'. Mereka berdua memegang stir yang disediakan oleh game itu juga. (namakamu) menggesekkan power cardnya, dan layar menujukkan bahwa game sudah dimulai. Hal yang (namakamu) lihat pertama - tama adalah sekumpulan orang yang sedang menaiki kapal. Tiba - tiba kapal tersebut bergetar. Seorang kakek berjalan menuju ujung/tepi kapal. Memeriksa apa yang aneh. Tiba - tiba seekor hiu melompat keluar dari lautan dan melahap sang kakek. Semua orang terkejut, dan game dimulai. (namakamu) sudah siap dengan stirnya. Kapal mulai berjalan, Halilintar dan (namakamu) harus menembak makhluk - makhluk halus(?) eh makhluk laut yang agak aneh. Saat kapal bergetar, kursi yang Halilintar dan (namakamu) duduki ikut bergoyang juga. Seperti menghidupkan suasana.

"Hali! tembak hiu itu!" sahut (namakamu) panik. Halilintar langsung menembak hiu tersebut. Namun... Terlambat.

 **Game Over.**

"Akh!" Halilintar mendengus kesal.

"Gamenya seru juga, haha, ayo cari game yang lain," ajak (namakamu) seraya bangkit dari kursi tersebut dan mulai berjalan. Halilintar ikut berdiri dan mengikuti (namakamu) yang berjalan.

LIOR

"Haliii, main dance revolution yukk," pinta (namakamu). Lagi.

"Tidak mau." tolak Halilintar. Lagi.

"Aku mau banget main dance revolution," (namakamu) memelas.

"Aku tidak mau." Halilintar membuang muka.

"Ayolah Hali, ayo kita main dance revolution," (namakamu) memohon. Halilintar mendengus kesal.

"Main saja sendiri. Aku tidak minat." kata Halilintar akhirnya. (namakamu) memasang wajah kesal.

"Yaudah, kamu mau nunggu?"

"Iya, aku tunggu disini." Halilintar melipat kedua lengannya. (namakamu) segera menaikki panah-panah penunjuk arah yang akan di injak. Halilintar hanya meliriknya malas. (namakamu) menginjak panah - panah penunjuk arah yang berada di atas panel injak. (namakamu) sedang memilih lagu yang akan mengiringi dance nya nanti. (namakamu) melihat lagu yang cocok untuk dijadikan iringan lagu, dengan segera (namakamu) menekan tombol 'OK'. Muncul pilihan mode yang harus (namakamu) pilih. (namakamu) memilih mode easy. Lalu, (namakamu) menekan tombol 'OK' sekali lagi.

 **Loading...**

Setelah layar menunjukkan video yang berisi iringan lagu yang (namakamu) pilih tadi , (namakamu) segera menginjak panah – panah penunjuk arah mengikuti irama lagu. Halilintar hanya memperhatikan (namakamu) dalam diam. Kaki (namakamu) bergerak dengan lihai mengikuti iringan lagu tersebut di atas panel injak. Sampai akhirnya, video tersebut berhenti dan langsung melakukan penilaian. Skor (namakamu) adalah A.

 **Next Stage**

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di layar visual setelah penilaian. (namakamu) bersorak senang. Sedangkan Halilintar menatap layar tersebut dengan tidak minat. (namakamu) memilih iringan lagu yang akan diputar lagi.

 **Klik**

Muncul pemilihan mode. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada mode easy. (namakamu) pun memilih mode medium. Video sudah mulai, (namakamu) menginjakkan kakinya lagi di atas panel injak. Namun, kali ini (namakamu) menemukan kesulitan. Sesekali (namakamu) _miss_ , dan Halilintar yang memerhatikannya, hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Ish, susah nya," gerutu (namakamu) yang sedang berusaha menyamakan gerakan kaki nya dengan irama dance. Halilintar hanya melihat (namakamu) tanpa komentar apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian, video selesai. Sesi penilaian pun di mulai. Dan,

Skor (namakamu) C.

Saat (namakamu) melihatnya, ia hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas, sedangkan Halilintar semakin menahan tawanya.

 **Next Stage.**

(namakamu) yang tadinya sedang menggerutu, menjadi berbinar - binar menatap layar di depannya.

"Yeay, Next Stage!" seru (namakamu) sambil melompat rendah.

"Lama banget." suara datar itu menyapa gendang telinga (namakamu).

"Kalau lama, berarti aku mahir bermain dance revolution ini," balas (namakamu) bangga.

 _'Pftt, mahir apanya? daritadi miss gitu.'_ batin Halilintar seraya tertawa dalam hati. Ketika Halilintar tidak menanggapi perkataan (namakamu), (namakamu) memilih iringan lagu lagi dan memilih mode. Tapi, Ups. Kaki (namakamu) tidak sengaja menginjak tombol 'OK' saat layar menunjukkan mode hard. (namakamu) hanya bisa menatap layar tersebut tak percaya seraya merutuki diri sendiri. Sedangkan Halilintar, Ia semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. (namakamu) tidak tahu, Halilintar sedang menahan tawanya mati - matian. Kalau seorang Halilintar tertawa keras seperti orang gila, bisa - bisa image cool nya hancur seketika. (namakamu) hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang seraya mempersiapkan dirinya. Video yang berisi iringan lagu sudah dimulai. O-oh, irama dance yang dipilih (namakamu) cukup cepat, dan mode yang (tidak sengaja) dipilih (namakamu) hard. Semoga tuhan memberkatimu (namakamu).

LIOR

(namakamu) berusaha keras menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan irama dance yang tergolong cepat itu. Halilintar, tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika (namakamu) kewalahan. Tawa Halilintar pecah seketika. (namakamu) hanya mendecak kesal. _'Awas kau Halilintar,'_ batin (namakamu) yang masih menyamakan gerakan kakinya. Setelah 'tontonan' dihadapannya telah selesai, Halilintar menghentikan tawanya. Sesi penilaian pun dimulai. Dan,

Skor (namakamu) F.

Halilintar tertawa lagi. Sedangkan (namakamu) mendengus kesal.

 **Game Over.**

(namakamu) segera turun dari panel injak dan berjalan melalui Halilintar.

"Kalau kau mau mati, tertawalah sepuasmu," ujar (namakamu) dingin. Seketika Halilintar menghentikan tawanya.

"Lagian, Kalau kau gak bisa main gak usah main." balas Halilintar.

"Ish Hali! Aku tuh bisa! Tapi tadi ga sengaja milih mode hard," elak (namakamu).

"Bisa apa? Mode easy doang? Mode normal aja gak bisa." sindir Halilintar.

(namakamu) terdiam. (namakamu) memasang wajah kesal. Walaupun yang dibilang Halilintar itu benar. Halilintar tertawa melihat reaksi (namakamu).

"Apaan sih, Ketawa mulu," omel (namakamu).

 _'Ya, abis kamu lucu.'_ batin Halilintar. (Author: Ehem ehem, CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Halilintar mengalihkan topik.

"Jangan alihin topik," balas (namakamu) datar. Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Ice skating dimulai kapan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Satu jam lagi," jawab (namakamu) singkat. Tiba - tiba (namakamu) teringat sesuatu. Refleks, (namakamu) melihat jam tangannya.

"Eh?! udah satu jam kita main! Hali, ayo ke tempat ice skating!" ujar (namakamu) menarik Halilintar keluar dari arcade gaming center.

LIOR

Setelah menyerahkan tiket ice skating, Halilintar dan (namakamu) mengantri didepan arena ice skating. Masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum memasuki arena ice skating.

"Hali," panggil (namakamu).

"Hm."

"Kamu pernah main ice skating sebelumnya?"

"Pernah."

"Pernah?"

"Iya. Aku pernah main ice skating bersama Taufan dan Gempa."

Tiba - tiba tempat bermain ice skating dibuka. (namakamu) dan Halilintar memasuki tempat di belakang arena ice skating (?) untuk memakai sepatu ice skating.

"Hm, kapan itu?"

"Sudah lama sih."

"Apa sekarang kau masih bisa main ice skating?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak seperti kau yang tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tapi tetap melakukannya." sindir serta ejek Halilintar. (namakamu) yang sedang memakai sepatu ice skating berhenti sejenak. Ia memukul pundak Halilintar.

"Sembarangan," ujar (namakamu) kesal.

"Aku punya bukti."

(namakamu) cepat - cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan memakai sepatu ice skatingnya itu, dan (namakamu) beranjak berdiri setelah selesai.

"Ya, simpan saja buktimu itu," balas (namakamu) seraya berjalan memasuki arena tempat bermain ice skating. Halilintar yang tertinggal cepat - cepat memakai sepatu ice skatingnya. Lalu ikut memasuki arena tempat bermain ice skating. Halilintar mencari - cari seseorang. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan (namakamu)?

Ketemu.

Tangan (namakamu) masih berpegangan dengan pegangan di arena tersebut. Halilintar menyeringai. Halilintar pun meluncur mendekati (namakamu).

"Kau tidak bisa bermain ya?" tanya Halilintar. (namakamu) menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Halilintar.

"Aku bisa Hali! Aku cuman kagok," elak sekaligus jelas (namakamu). Halilintar menaikkan satu alisnya. (namakamu) pun melepas pegangannya dan meluncur ke tengah arena ice skating. Halilintar hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, seakan berkata 'Oh.'

LIOR

Sudah satu jam lamanya Halilintar meluncur di atas es putih yang sengaja di bekukan yang dinginnya seperti kutub selatan(?) utara(?). Beruntung Halilintar memakai jaket hitam - merah kesayangannya itu. Jujur, kaki Halilintar pegal setelah berputar mengelilingi arena ice skating tidak jelas itu. Jadi, Halilintar memutuskan berhenti sebentar dan hanya berdiri diatas es beku putih yang dingin nan licin itu.

"Hali!" panggil seseorang.

Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, yaitu (namakamu). (namakamu) hanya tersenyum dan meluncur menghampiri Halilintar. Sejak tadi, Halilintar tidak bersama (namakamu). Halilintar hanya diam di posisinya dan menunggu (namakamu) menghampirinya. Tapi saat (namakamu) sudah tiga puluh centimeter berdiri didepan Halilintar, keseimbangannya oleng karena licinnya es putih tersebut, dan.. tentu saja, (namakamu) jatuh.

Jatuh menimpa Halilintar.

"Aduh!" (namakamu) mengaduh. (namakamu) terjungkal ke depan dan menimpa badan Halilintar yang membuat Halilintar jatuh ke belakang. Posisi (namakamu) dan Halilintar adalah, Halilintar yang menahan badannya dengan lengan bawahnya, dan (namakamu) yang menahan badannya dengan telapak tangan dan lutut-nya yang menempel pada es putih yang dingin. Jarak wajah mereka sekitar sepuluh cm. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya (namakamu) sadar dan memutar tubuhnya dengan posisi telapak tangannya masih menempel di atas permukaan es sehingga ia terduduk. Halilintar yang baru sadar cepat - cepat berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi. Sedangkan (namakamu) masih terduduk di atas permukaan es. Halilintar kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo."

(namakamu) menerima uluran tangan Halilintar dan mencoba berdiri. Saat tangan (namakamu) menyentuh tangan Halilintar, Halilintar merasakan sesuatu.

 _'Tangannya dingin sekali.'_ batin Halilintar. (namakamu) mencoba berdiri, namun gagal. Dirinya kembali terjatuh di atas dinginnya es. Membuat satu tangannya menempel pada es dingin lagi. Lalu, Halilintar menarik kedua tangan (namakamu), membantunya berdiri. Dan, berhasil. (namakamu) dapat berdiri di depan Halilintar. (namakamu) melepas kedua tangannya yang tadinya digenggam Halilintar.

"Aw," ringis (namakamu) seraya melihat kedua tangannya. Halilintar ikut menatap telapak tangan (namakamu). Merah.

"Mau keluar?" tanya Halilintar hati - hati. (namakamu) mengangguk.

"Lagian kita juga udah beberapa jam disini," balas (namakamu).

Halilintar pun menuntun (namakamu) keluar arena ice skating.

LIOR

"Habis ini kita mau ngapain?" tanya Halilintar sambil melepas sepatu ice skatingnya. (namakamu) melihat jam ditangannya.

"Sudah siang menjelang sore, makan yuk. Kita belum makan dari tadi," jawab (namakamu) sambil memakai sepatu biasa miliknya. (namakamu) bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Halilintar pun mengikuti (namakamu), dan mereka berdua jalan beriringan keluar dari arena ice skating.

"Tanganmu kenapa bisa sampai merah?" tanya Halilintar disela - sela jalan kepada (namakamu) yang sedang memandang telapak tangannya.

"Hm, mungkin kelamaan nyentuh es," jawab (namakamu).

"Sakit?"

"Sakit.." lirih (namakamu).

"Es nya dingin banget," lanjut (namakamu). Tangan Halilintar yang tadinya ia sembunyikan dibalik saku jaketnya, kini bergerak meraih tangan (namakamu) dan memandangnya lekat - lekat. Ada goresan - goresan kecil di telapak tangan (namakamu) yang merah nan dingin. Halilintar mengusap lembut tangan (namakamu). (Kya author sampe deg deg kan. Ini tangan bergetar :v) (namakamu) hanya tertegun ketika mendapat perlakukan _manis_ Halilintar.

"Celanamu basah?" tanya Halilintar yang masih mengusap lembut tangan (namakamu). (namakamu) menatap celana jeansnya.

"Basah dibagian lutut sama belakang.." jawab (namakamu).

"Bajumu basah?"

"Sedikit, tapi.. dingin.." (namakamu) mengecilkan volume suaranya diakhir kalimat. Halilintar berhenti berjalan, melepas tangan (namakamu). Tangannya bergerak membuka resleting jaketnya dan melepas jaketnya. Dipakaikan jaket merah hitamnya tersebut ke badan (namakamu).

"H-Hali.."

"Maaf sedikit basah. Pakailah."

"Tapi.."

"Pakai sajalah." ucap Halilintar cuek dan lanjut berjalan. (namakamu) hanya bisa menatap Halilintar dan menuruti perintahnya. Tanpa sadar, (namakamu) tersenyum sendiri.

"Eh? Ha-Hali?" (namakamu) tersadar dari kegiatan senyam senyumnya itu.

"Hali! tunggu aku!" seru (namakamu).

LIOR

(namakamu) merasakan sakit pada telapak tangannya saat menggenggam sendok makan.

"Kenapa? tanganmu sakit?" tanya Halilintar di sela - sela makan siang _/menjelang sore/_ bersama (namakamu).

"Ah, enggak kok," (namakamu) berbohong. Telapak tangannya sakit jika mengepal atau mengenggam sesuatu. Halilintar menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Bohong."

(namakamu) tersentak.

"E-enggak kok,"

"Apa perlu aku suapin?"

(namakamu) membeku. Bagaimana Halilintar tahu jika tangannya itu sakit saat mengenggam sesuatu?

"H-hah? a-apa?" tanya (namakamu) gugup.

"Aku tahu tanganmu sakit jika menggenggam sesuatu."

"Sok tahu,"

 _'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?'_ batin (namakamu).

"Ck. Kalau tanganmu gak sakit. Kenapa daritadi kamu belum makan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Ya-yaudah sih, Aku bisa makan sendiri kok!" kata (namakamu) sambil memaksakan tangannya yang sakit menggengam sendok. Halilintar hanya memasang wajah datar dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Hali, aku masih mau keliling sebelum pulang," Kata (namakamu) Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Hm." balas Halilintar.

LIOR

"Halii! Lihat itu!" seru (namakamu) sambil menunjuk gerai es krim.

"Hm." balas Halilintar datar.

"Aku mau beli es krim, kamu mau beli?" tanya (namakamu).

"Enggak. Masih kenyang." jawab Halilintar. (namakamu) hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju gerai es krim serta memesannya satu.

"Woah," (namakamu) menatap es krim berbentuk huruf 'J' digenggamannya. Halilintar diam - diam juga kagum meliat es krim itu. Es krim itu ada di dua sisi, satu di kanan dan satu di kiri. Singkat kata, seperti dua es krim yang cone nya menyatu. Serupa dengan huruf J, yang berarti satu es krim cone nya panjang, dan yang satunya pendek. Kedua cone es krim itu berdiri tegak. Saat (namakamu) asyik menyantap es krimnya, tiba - tiba es krim itu mulai meleleh.

"Ah, meleleh!" seru (namakamu) kaget. Halilintar hanya meliriknya datar.

"Haliii! bantuin makan es krim ini sebelum meleleh," pinta (namakamu).

"Memangnya ha-"

"Harus Hali! cepett, keburu meleleh," panik (namakamu). Halilintar yang melihat es krim tersebut mulai meleleh dan meluber, akhirnya menyantapnya juga. Tangan Halilintar bergerak memegang tangan (namakamu) yang memegang es krim dan mengarah kan es krim tersebut ke depan wajahnya. Halilintar akhirnya memakan sisi lain dari es krim itu yang belum (namakamu) makan(?). Halilintar pun melepas genggamannya pada (namakamu). Tak lama kemudian, (namakamu) panik lagi (-_-").

"Halii, makan lagi!" seru (namakamu). Sebelum Halilintar membuka mulutnya, (namakamu) sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kan aku udah bilang, bantuin makan," lanjut (namakamu). Halilintar hanya mendengus kesal dan memakan es krim itu lagi, kali ini tidak berhenti(?), biar gak dimarahin (namakamu). Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa betapa manisnya mereka berdua saat melahap es krim berbentuk J secara bersamaan. Es krim tersebut lama - kelamaan menjadi pendek karena sudah disantap. Mereka berdua hendak memakan es krim itu bersamaan yang sudah sangat pendek tersebut jika mereka tidak sadar.

"Es krim nya sudah mau habis," kata (namakamu). Halilintar hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ini dibuang aja," ujar (namakamu) santai sambil melempar es krim tersebut sembarang arah. Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya tidak peduli.

"Ayo pulang," ajak (namakamu).

LIOR

"Assalamualaikum. Aku pulang." salam Halilintar ketika membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Walaikumsalam," jawab kedua adik Halilintar serempak. Halilintar pun membalikkan badannya untuk menutup pintu. Tiba - tiba, dirinya teringat momen ketika ia bersama (namakamu) saat bermain di arcade gaming center bersama, main ice skating bersama, atau lebih tepatnya jatuh bersama, makan siang bersama, dan memakan es krim bersama. Tanpa disadari, Halilintar tersenyum sendiri saat membalikkan badan untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Cieee, yang habis pulang kencan," goda adik pertamanya, Taufan.

"Cieee, senyum - senyum sendiri pula tuh," adik terakhirnya, Gempa, ikut - ikutan menggodanya. Alhasil, kedua adiknya mendapat hadiah berupa jitakkan maut dari sang kakak tertua. Halilintar pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dilemparkan asal ponsel, jaket, ke tempat tidurnya saat ia tiba di kamarnya. Halilintar mengambil handuknya dan segara berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, dan berpakaian santai, Halilintar menghempaskan badan ke ranjang empuknya, melepas lelah. Tiba - tiba matanya menemukan ponsel diatas ranjangnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Halilintar meraih ponselnya dan membuka galeri foto karena bosan. Ia teringat sesuatu saat memandang foto yang diambilnya saat di arcade gaming center. Halilintar bangkit dari ranjangnya dan kakinya berjalan menuruni tangga. Dan, dirinya sampai di ruang tengah, dimana adik - adiknya sedang menonton televisi.

"Hey, kalian tahu dimana tempat membeli boneka seperti ini?"

End of chapter 1?

TING TONG

(namakamu) segera menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya ketika ada seseorang yang mengebel pintu rumahnya.

KREK

Pintu dibuka oleh (namakamu) dan menampilkan Taufan yang sedang berdiri di depan (namakamu).

"Taufan?" panggil (namakamu) kepada adik pertama Halilintar sekaligus teman satu sekolahnya.

"Hai, (namakamu). Nih," kata Taufan tidak jelas sambil menyodorkan kotak kado berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke depan (namakamu).

"Apa ini?" tanya (namakamu).

"Kau buka saja nanti," jawab Taufan.

"Ini darimu?" tanya (namakamu) lagi.

"Sudah kamu buka aja entar. Udah ya aku pulang, bye!" seru Taufan sambil berjalan meninggalkan (namakamu). (namakamu) hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Taufan yang tiba - tiba datang tidak jelas ke rumahnya. (namakamu) menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 _'Apa ini?'_ batin (namakamu) saat melihat kado yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarna merah yang diberikan Taufan tadi. (namakamu) segera membuka kertas kado tersebut secara perlahan. Dan, isinya kotak? ia pun membuka kotak itu perlahan. Sesaat, (namakamu) tersentak melihat apa isi di dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah boneka yang sangat ia inginkan di arcade gaming centre tempo hari.

 _'Apakah?'_ batin (namakamu) menebak - nebak. Ia langsung mencari info atau apalah yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Dapat! Sebuah kartu berwarna merah berukuran kecil telah digenggamnya. Matanya bergerak membaca tulisan singkat itu. Seketika (namakamu) tersenyum.

"Ternyata tidak buruk juga mempunyai pacar seperti dia," ujar (namakamu) sambil meletakkan kartu yang baru ia baca ke atas meja. Yang isinya,

Ck. Merepotkan.

\- Halilintar. -

Beneran End.

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga.

Halilintar : Udah berapa bulan ini?!

Author : Ah maaf, maaf, maaf bangetss. Selain masih bingung mau ngasih judul apa, aku gak kesampean minjem laptop kakak dikarenakan sang kakak pelit lagi getol update fic-nya -_- dasar.

Dan, Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE! Buat dark reader, gak aku apa – apain kok.. *senyumlicik* *ngasahpiso* review cuman kurang dari 5 menit aja kok. Ga susah juga. Jangan mentang – mentang aku bikin one shoot per chapter kalian /darkreader/ jadi males review.

Review please!

Salam, pacarnya Jungkook.


End file.
